2gosurvivorshorttermsfandomcom-20200213-history
2GO's Survivor Roblox: Edge of Extinction
|previousseason =2GO's Survivor Roblox: Peru|season = 4|returnees =valtkins,P_ompeii,GuardedDaisymohamed,dominic4n,Blizzard_Winds |nextseason =2GO's Survivor Roblox: Edge of Extinction |filminglocation = |location = Peru|survivors = 16|runnerup = lovit20|previous = 2GO's Survivor Roblox: Peru|next =TBA}}2Go's ''Survivor Roblox: Edge of Extinction ''is the fourth season of 2GO's Survivor Short-Terms. This season featured 20 players, as well as the edge of extinction twist. After an intense season, featuring the Edge of Extinction twist, valtkins was crowned the Sole Survivor over Z_Ethann in a 6-1 vote. Development The season was hosted soon after Peru, and featured the Edge of Extinction twist, in an attempt to fix Peru's returnee twist. Twists * Edge of Extinction After being voted out and departing Tribal Council, those who were voted out will be given the choice to permanently leave the game or go into the unknown for a chance to come back. After the merge, all castaways remaining on Edge of Extinction that did not quit would form the eventual jury. * Hidden Immunity Idol:' '''Hidden Immunity idols were placed at every camp and they can only be used up to the final 5. * '''Immunity Representives' In episode 5, Pompeii and Ethan were elected to run the immunity challenge for their tribes. The winner would win immunity for their tribe. * Tribe Swap: At the final 15, the remaining players were swapped into two tribes of 7. Cipher was exiled as an odd man out, joining the losing tribe at the following tribal council. * Double Tribal Council In episode 8, the losing tribe had to vote two people out back to back. * Triple Immunity At the final six, the remaining players competed as two random teams for immunity. The winning team would all have immunity. All six attended tribal council. * 'Final Two: ' Similar to Peru, this season had only two finalists. Castaways Season Summary This season started with 20 players, including some returnees. After a schoolyard pick, the tribes; Manu and Kama were decided. It was then announced that Edge of Extinction was in play, and eliminated players would have a chance to come back into the game at predetermined times. Early in the game, Jamie found the Kama idol, and Blizzard found the Manu idol. The Kama tribe proved to be the more dominant tribe pre-merge, as they went on to win all but two challenges. At the final ten, the remaining players merged onto the new Vata tribe. At this time, the players on the Edge of Extinction battled in a challenge to come back into the game. DrTocan won this battle, and joined the other ten, making it an eleven person merge. At the merge, Jamie found the Vata idol, and Ethan found the rehidden Manu idol. Jamie had two idols in her possession, similar to their stunt in Peru. At the first tribal council of the megre, Jamie idoled herself, negating a majority 5 votes. Despite voting Valtkins, it was Demon who was voted out. At the final nine, Jamie once again used an idol, negating only one vote, when Daisy was voted out. Jamie found the merge idol once again at the final eight, and idoled herself, negating zero votes this time. At the final seven, Ethan won immunity. Katie was targeted for being siblings with Ethan, and was voted out. At the final six, a twist was announced that granted three of the six immunity, in a team challenge. Val, Jamie, and Bosco were all immune; leaving Ethan, Pompeii, and Tocan on the chopping block. Pompeii was voted out 3-2-1. At the final five, another duel occured. Katie won the Edge of Extinction battle and came back into the game, making it final six again. At the final six, Ethan won immunity. Jamie played an idol on herself, negating zero votes and the vote tied between Valtkins and Katie. When the vote went to rocks, only Tocan and Bosco drew rocks. Bosco was eliminated. Valtkins won the final five challenge, and Jamie was finally voted out 3-2, for being the biggest threat in the game. In the final four, two duos remained. Ethan and Katie, who were siblings, and Valtkins and Tocan, who were known friends. The vote tied and Tocan and Ethan competed in fire. Tocan lost the fire making challenge and joined the jury. At final three, it was announced that it was a final two. Valtkins won immunity with his back up against the wall, and eliminated Katie. In the end, Valtkins won 6-1 over Ethan, with Katie being the only jury vote against him. Voting History Voting Chart can be found here. Trivia * This is the first season to have 20 castaways. * This season is the first to have an eliminated player come back into the game. * This season has the lowest amount of quitters of any season, with only two people quitting (not counting Edge of Extinction Episode Guide